iCarly: iThink They Kissed My Version
by SheHasMyHeart
Summary: Carly finds out about Sam and Freddie's kiss. She's upset they didn't tell her but there might be another reason she's so upset, Find out in my version of this episode. WARNING Well I'll let you find out what the warning is about.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that I may use in this fic that include characters, shows etc. Believe me if I did it would be soooooo much better, and possibly unsuitable for kids lol.**_

_**Hi guys it's me Taylor and as you know I am one-third of the SheHasMyHeart Team. Ok now for this fic, I know this is some uncharted territory for me being that all the other fics that I and Mandy have written have involved Hannah Montana but also as you know both Mandy and myself are Cam fans as well and once I saw this episode of iCarly and it just jumped at me so I had to do it. So I guess you could say this is a Hannah Montana Liley Twist: Cam Version lol. So without further delay I present to you…**_

iCarly: Cam Twist _(AN:I know I need a better name)_

iThink They Kissed

Carly, Sam and Freddie sit next to each other in the middle of the bottom floor room of Carly's apartment, duct taped to their seats. The three just sit there waiting for someone, mostly Spencer to return and find them. The three haven't spoken a single word since the prison escapees taped them up and left. Finally Freddie broke the silence.

"Why did you tell them where the duct tape was?" Freddie said to Carly with annoyance in his voice.

Carly just rolled her eyes then looked at him and said, "I don't know, I was trying to be helpful."

"Yea you helped them alright." Sam said in her usual sarcastic tone.

Carly shakes off what Sam said and tries to defend herself, "It's Freddie's fault. When you see prisoners escaping you don't announce that you're going to call the cops." she then did an impression of Freddie, "Well you do realize that we have to call the police."

"Man this duct tape is really strong." Sam says as she tried unsuccessfully to escape the grasp of the duct tape.

"I hate being restricted." Freddie says as he also tries to break free.

"Don't worry" Carly said in a sarcastic voice then continued, "Soon we'll all be free, then I'll turn my back and you guys can resume kissing behind it." Carly said putting emphasis on the last few words.

Sam had had enough she didn't like fighting with Carly, especially over something she knew she'd never do again, it disgusted her enough that her first kiss was to the tech nerd Freddie instead of the one she really wanted to kiss. Carly.

"We promise no more secrets." Sam said in a defeated tone.

"Never again." Freddie added then flinched slightly as he felt Sam's elbow in his ribs, he knew to shut up.

"From now on we all tell each other everything." Sam finished.

"Alright?" Freddie asked as he looked over to Carly as Sam peered her head around Freddie to do the same.

"You'll tell me everything?" Carly asked cautiously then Freddie and Sam agreed, "No secrets, no nothing?"

"Yea we swear." Sam said as she looked leaned out even further to look at the stunning brunette next to Freddie.

"Including me?" Carly said cautiously again.

"Well yea, that's what we meant by 'We'" Freddie said.

Carly looked down then back up and looked at her two best friends, "Do you guys want to know why I was so freaked out by this?"

"Umm yea I guess" Sam said now having her interest heightened.

"Well I guess… I guess I was jealous. I wanted to be your first kiss." Carly said shyly but still loud enough to be heard.

"Whoa wait… you were jealous of Sam kissing me?" Freddie asked in a surprised yet hopeful tone.

"Well… not exactly. I was jealous of you kissing Sam." Carly said causing Sam to almost choke.

"You what?!?" Freddie says in an astonished tone, "How can you be… I mean what do you…" Freddie keeps babbling.

"You were jealous of him kissing me?" Sam says over Freddie's babbling.

Carly looks down and says, "Well yea, I'm sorry Sam I just…" Carly couldn't finish because the next thing she knew she was falling back with her other two friends and was now looking at the ceiling, "AHH!! Oh My God what the…" Carly stopped when she saw someone looking down at her.

Sam had pushed all three chairs back and had freed herself on impact. She got up and stared down at Carly, she then looked over at Freddie and freed him and pushed him towards the door.

Sam what are you doing, STOP PUSHING… AHHHH!!!" Freddie began protesting as he was almost literally thrown out of Carly's apartment.

Sam shut the door and locked it then turned around and looked directly at Carly who was now standing and getting the duct tape off of her shirt. She just glared at her when Carly looked up at her.

"Sam I…" Carly began to say but Sam interrupted her.

"Shut up."

"But I was just…" Carly tried to say again.

"Don't." Sam said holding her hand up, then she slowly began walking towards Carly almost stalker-like, still glaring at her.

"Sam… what are you doing?" Carly said as Sam got closer.

Sam got as close as she could to Carly's face without touching it before speaking, "Something I should have done a long time ago."

"Sam I'm sorry plea…" Carly began to plead in a scared tone.

"I told you to shut up." Sam said then put both her hands behind Carly's neck.

"Sam please, I…" Carly began saying again but she was cut off by Sam's lips coming down on hers forcefully but passionately.

When Sam pulled away she left her forehead on Carly's. Carly looked at her and noticed that Sam's facial expression had softened and a smile was on her face. The two girls just looked at each other for a moment or two until Carly decided to break the silence but it ended up being broken by the front door being opened.

Spencer came rushing in saying, "CARLY!!! Where's my banjo?"

Carly looked up at Spencer in shock but answered, "Over there by your robot but…" she didn't get to finish because Spencer ran as fast as he could to get his banjo.

"Why do you need your banjo all of a sudden?" Sam asked as she turned her head to follow Spencer's movements.

"I was across the street at that bakery and I met this girl there buying some juice, so I started chatting her up and it turns out she loves banjo music." as Spencer finished speaking he put his foot up on the coffee table and played a few notes on his banjo then ran out saying, "She's gonna FREAK!"

"Ok that was weird." Carly said before looking back at Sam.

"Yea but then again when isn't he weird." Sam replied causing both girls to laugh.

When the laughter subsided Carly looked at Sam and went in to kiss her but the door swung open and Freddie came in.

"Ok what is go…" Freddie said but Sam interrupted.

"BENSON OUT!!!" Sam yelled and pointed to the door and Freddie turned and ran out the door, once he left Sam looked at Carly and smiled, "You were saying?"

Carly blushed then said, "I think I love you Sam." she then looked down trying not to look into Sam's eyes but Sam picked her head up by her chin.

"I think I love you too." Sam said leaned in and connected her lips with Carly's again.

_**Ok well how about that, what did you think? I know not what you're used to coming from me but this episode just screamed at me to do this. And for all of you Cam fans, if you didn't like it I'm sorry I normally do Hannah Montana… oh you know what I mean when I say that. But if you like it and would like for me to keep doing this then tell me. I hope you liked it, oh and another note for Cam fans, if you want to look for more of our stories involving Cam then check out Who Will Reign Supreme but I'm warning you, it help if you know a little about WWE too. Anyway that's all for this one, I'll be updating soon on Love Lost Love Found, just in case you were wondering and also check out SilverDragonRanger09 he has a few Liley one-shots I know you guys will like. So until next time I'm Taylor and this has been a SheHasMyHeart Team Production, C ya.**_


End file.
